


Side Effects

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: GIF set, Gen, H/C bingo, drugged!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's little drug experiment gets out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> **Cross-post:**  
>  [Tumblr](http://kanarek13.tumblr.com/post/147546955037/title-side-effects-fandom-white-collar-art)
> 
>  
> 
> This fills the _**side effects**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
